She had Gone
by anabela3
Summary: Set straight after the doomed blessing between Peter and Leanne and what could have happened afterwards had Leanne left Weatherfield.


She had gone

Peter lay on the sofa taking long drags from his fourth cigarette of the day. It was only nine thirty, but every puff he took seemed to calm him down further and further. He tried not to think about what had happened the day before, but it was hard not to. He had let the best thing in years walk away. Leanne had gone, this time for good. He lay there wondering if he had made the right decision or possibly the worst one of his life.

As he lay there about to light another fag, an annoying sound interrupted his thoughts. The buzzer went. This meant only one thing, his dad, Ken. He struggled to get up to answer the door.

"Yeah" Peter mumbled

"Hi, it's me. I was wondering if I could come up for a chat." Ken answered.

There was a long pause while Ken waited for the door to unlock, but it didn't.

"We haven't seen you since yesterday and Deidre and I were getting a little worried, you haven't asked after Simon….."

The door unlocked.

As Ken made his way up the stairs he didn't know what to expect. A pigs sty and a broken man curled up in the corner, drowning his sorrows? He thought quite possibly, knowing Peter.

His Dad stumbled into the room over some of Leanne's belongings Peter had found the day before, which were ready for the tip.

"Peter, how are you doing?" Ken questioned.

"How do you think?" Peter frowned. He was fed up of his Dads pointless questioning. How would he feel, if he had found out that his wife had been carrying on with her ex-husband and only married him because she took pity on him? But he knows his Dad wouldn't be bothered about the cheating part as his track record shows.

"We're only worried about you…" Ken continued.

"Worried about me, or worried about what the street are gossiping?" Peter snapped back.

"Look, little Simon's off school today, he's upset about Leanne, about the blessing. He needs his Dad."

Peter stopped for a moment. He hated himself for putting his son through all of this, but it had to be done. Simon loved Leanne, even called his pet rabbit after her when she left the first time. But if she could cheat on him once then she could do it again. He will not be made a fool of.

"I'll come over and see him later, there's a few things I need to do first." Peter replied.

Ken nodded, wondering what he meant. He prayed that he would not start drinking again. Peter had done so well up to the tram crash, not touched a drop for nearly a year. It had only been recently when recovering from his injuries that Peter had fallen off the wagon again. Ken hoped that this latest drama would not send Peter back there again.

* * *

><p>Peter stood by the window, supporting himself by his crutches. His Dad had left about an hour ago, with a promise to Simon that his father would be around later for dinner.<p>

Peter didn't know if he could bear the endless chit chat from his Dad and Deidre who will completely avoid the subject on everybody's mind and make up some pointless banter. He wouldn't be surprised if Tracy turned up to stick her nose in as well.

Peter turned around and headed for the cupboard, to his secret stash that only he knew about. This had only been a recent habit, since the crash. He used the drink mostly to take the edge off, he was sure to be careful as only he knew too well what a slippery slope this could turn out to be.

As he opened the bottle the sweet smell entered the room. It was all too tempting to down the whole bottle, but he knew he couldn't. He had Simon to think about. He took one mouthful and savoured it. There would be no more until tomorrow he promised himself.

* * *

><p>Peter was awoken by the flats buzzer. He hadn't realised that he had fallen asleep for so long. It was dark outside, the rain tapping against the windows. He reached for his phone, 8 missed calls from his Dad. Why won't he just leave him alone and let him get through this by himself he thought. Again, he struggled to get up and get to the door. Peter felt his recovery was becoming slower and more difficult and he knew that the drink was not helping this.<p>

"Come up" Peter said. He knew exactly who it was.

Ken came bounding through the door, anger and annoyance on his face.

"You promised Simon, you'd come over for dinner this evening. We all waited and waited. In the end I said that you weren't feeling well…" Ken began.

"What?" Peter looked puzzled "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty, Simon's in bed now. Deidre managed to calm him down, he was really upset."

Peter looked down. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his son. He was disappointed that he had let him down again. "I'm sorry Dad" Peter mumbled "I didn't realise what the time was."

"It's no good apologising to me. Simon should be your priority, not drowning your sorrows. You're drinking again, aren't you?" Ken snapped.

His Dad stared deeply into his eyes, he knew the truth. What was the point of denying it? But it was only the odd sip here and there and he had convinced himself that he hadn't become dependent on it and it wasn't a problem.

"No." Peter replied.

"I don't believe you Peter. You need to get help and fast. I've always said Deidre and I are here to help, and you have your support group." Ken was frustrated with his son, he had everything he could have wanted, a lovely son and a beautiful wife, and he was watching it all collapse in front of him.

"If I need help, I'll find it, but at the moment I'm doing just fine!" Peter shouted. With that Ken turned on his heel and left the flat.

Alone in the darkness Peter digested his Dads words. He never liked leaning on people for support, he always thought he could handle himself and get through his problems. It seemed that this episode was going to test him the most. He would have to deal with being a single father again, bringing up Simon alone and this would be alongside recovering from his injuries which he was finding testing already.

Peter sat down on the sofa and reached for his cigarettes. Maybe letting Leanne go was the wrong decision made in haste by his discovery. He really needed all the support he could get but he knew that he was too stubborn to openly admit it.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining. Peter had made every effort to start this day positively. He decided that today was to be a new beginning for him and Simon. He was going to bring him back home to the flat.<p>

Peter struggled along with his crutches to his Dads door. He made a conscious effort not to use the wheelchair if he could help it as he felt it was hindering his recovery. He knocked the door.

"Oh. Hello!" Deidre answered

"Hi Deidre, has Simon left for school yet?"

"Yeah, he went with Ken about five minutes ago." Deidre paused. "Come in for a cup of tea."

"Oh. Okay. Can you tell Dad that I'll be picking him up from school this afternoon? I'll just collect his things now."

"What! Are you sure you're ready? We don't mind looking after him for as long as it takes." Deidre replied concern written all over her face.

"Thanks for looking after him over the last few days, but Simon needs to be with me so we can move on. We'll be alright, were only across the street if we need anything."

"Can't we just all sit down and talk about this. Ken is really worried about you." Deidre replied, hoping that Peter would see sense and understand that he needs their help.

"No!" Peter snapped back. "I have made my decision and Simon is coming home today, alright!" With that Peter barged his way, past Deidre into number 1 and started packing his sons things.

* * *

><p>That afternoon after picking little Simon up from school, they both sat down to eat their tea. Peter worried as Simon had barely said three words to him since arriving home.<p>

"What's up mate? Don't you like your tea?" questioned Peter.

Simon sat there in silence, moving his food around his plate.

"Talk to me…" Peter pleaded with his son, placing his hand on Simon's shoulder.

"Why did Leanne leave? Did I upset her?" Simon asked.

"No, it was nothing to do with you. She wanted to leave because she upset me." Peter explained.

"But she didn't upset me. She can still be my friend."

"That's not possible son. She has gone now."

Simon screwed up his face. He wanted more of an explanation. He thought it was his Dad's fault that Leanne had left and hated him for it, he ran to his room and cried.

Peter sat there in silence, looking at the chair his son was sat in a few seconds earlier. Simon's reaction hurt him deeply. He wanted the best for him, he had had a terrible young life, but he didn't think he would be able to repair the damage this latest drama had done.

Peter made his way over to Simon's room and listened through the door. He could hear his son sobbing.

"Can I come in?" Peter asked.

"No!" Simon cried. "I hate you! I want to see Granddad!"

Peter retreated and thought for a while. He wanted to make Simon happy, but didn't want his father interfering too much.

"You can see Granddad tomorrow. We'll go over for dinner, okay." Simon's sobs gradually stopped. "Are you coming out to eat your tea?"

"No, I'm going to bed." Simon replied.

* * *

><p>It was nine thirty and the TV flickered with images that Peter could not register. He had sat there since Simons upset and drank. He only meant to have a taste like he had been able to manage previously, but it was much more difficult this time.<p>

Perhaps it was the enormity of his relationship breakdown that had just hit him, or the fact that his son had told him he hated him and meant it. All this coupled with his injuries had been too much. He couldn't get enough of the drink and had made his way through three bottles of wine, but still wanted more. He sat there barely able to keep his eyes open, but felt good inside as the alcohol did its trick of numbing the pain.

Simon snuck out of his bedroom, wearing his coat. He had waited for his Dad to fall asleep. He had heard the wine bottles open and his Dad stumble around the living room, so knew he was drinking again.

He tiptoed passed the couch where his Dad was now passed out, surrounded by wine bottles and left an envelope on the table on his way past. As he reached the door he stopped and turned around to look at him. He was sorry that he was leaving, but he could not watch his father do this again, Simon thought that is was for the best and his Dad could get the help he needed.

* * *

><p>The buzzer went continuously. Peter managed to sit up and feeling dizzy went to open the door.<p>

Deidre ran up the stairs, followed shortly afterwards by Ken.

"Simon's gone!" Deidre wailed, pushing an envelope towards Peter.

"What! No he's in his room…" Peter answered heading towards his son's bedroom door.

"Read the letter, Peter!" Ken demanded, as Peter opened the door to find an empty room. He froze in shock, Simon wasn't there.

Ken walked up to his son and forced the letter into his hand. Peter looked down to read what his son had written.

"_I have gone to find Leanne, I have taken some money from your wallet so I can go to London and I will come back with her when I find her. See you soon, Lots of Love, Simon xx"_

A tear fell onto the handwritten note. What had he done? Peter turned to face his father, who looked at him disapprovingly. Peter felt he had let everyone down with his selfishness.

"Do you think it was something to do with this Peter?" Ken shouted moving towards the discarded wine bottles on the coffee table and picking one up. "Or do you think it was to do with Simon being incredibly unhappy with you and with Leanne leaving?" Ken questioned. "Or do you think it was because he wanted to stay with us for the time being and he wasn't allowed to?" Ken looked deeply into Peter's eyes.

Peter said nothing. Tears streamed down his face. He moved towards the dining room table and found the envelope Simon had left for him and opened it. It said exactly the same as the other one.

"We have to look for him." Peter managed struggling towards the flat door.

"He could be anywhere by now. We have called the police and they are keeping an eye out for him." Deidre said, putting her hand on Peters shoulder. "Look, sit down, we'll talk..."

"What's talking going to do, it's not going to find Simon!" Peter shouted.

"Don't you dare shout at Deidre, she is trying to help, like we all have been over the last week or so." Ken retaliated. "It's only you that has yourself to blame for this mess!"

Peter collapsed on the sofa and buried his head in his hands, tears pouring. Ken made his way over and sat next to him and touched his arm.

"We'll find Simon, I promise. He's a bright lad he'll be alright." Ken assured. "We let the police know first thing this morning, their checking CCTV, train stations and questioning commuters, to find him."

"Why do I do this to myself?" Peter whispered. "Every time I have something good I destroy it. Simon wanted to stay with you because he hates me and what I have become. I chucked Leanne away when she was desperate for a second chance. You see me as a complete failure…"

"Peter stop." Ken interrupted. "Let's get Simon home. Call Leanne and tell her Simon's gone looking for her."

"Yeah" Peter sniffled. "I'll do that." Peter stumbled towards his bedroom to get his mobile.

Ken looked at Deidre. "He needs rehab." He mouthed.

"I know and I hope he can get Leanne back." Deidre replied.

* * *

><p>Simon walked outside the train station, not really knowing what he was looking for. He had convincingly tagged onto other families, making it look like he was with them to get to London. Now he was finally there and hoping for a clue to find Leanne.<p>

He walked towards a bus stop and took in the places it went. He didn't know which part of London she could be. He sat down and opened his bag to get out an apple that he had packed the night before. He felt tired and had not slept the whole night.

"Hello fella." A voice said.

Simon looked up to find two police officers smiling at him.

"Hi." Simon replied.

"Where's your Mummy and Daddy?" One of the officers asked.

"They are just on their way."

"Really" The officer paused. "Are you Simon Barlow?" The other officer took out a photo from her pocket and showed him.

"Yeah" Simon reluctantly replied. He knew now that he had no chance of finding Leanne, when he clocked the photo was of him.

The male officer walked off and spoke to somebody on his radio.

"You're a long way from home. Your grandparents called us first thing to tell us you had run away." The female officer explained.

"I was looking for my step-mum Leanne, she ran away to London and I wanted to find her to help my Dad."

"Okay, well at least we know you're safe now. It's extremely dangerous to run off alone like this." The officer continued.

"I know. I'm sorry"

The other officer returned. "Their calling the grandparents to let them know we have found Simon." He explained to his colleague. "Right fella, let's get you some food and in somewhere nice and warm."

* * *

><p>Leanne ran through the doors to the desk.<p>

"Can I help?"

"Yes. I'm Leanne Barlow. I received a message to say that my step-son Simon was here." Leanne replied.

"Oh yes. Come this way." Leanne followed the officer through some double doors. That phone call from Peter was one she would never forget. Firstly she hoped that he had decided to give her another chance. She still loved him terribly and her heart ached at the fact that she had thrown it all away for a stupid mistake with Nick.

Then she realised it was not that and altogether something more frightening. When she learned that Simon had run away to look for her, she felt responsible for not staying in Weatherfield to ride out the storm and felt guilty at not offering Simon any explanation. If anything had happened to him…

"Leanne" Simon ran across the room and leapt up to give her a hug.

"Simon" Leanne simply replied tears running down her cheeks. "I was so worried about you, we all were." She stroked his hair "Don't you ever do anything like this again!"

"I won't" Simon cried "Please come home." He pleaded with her "I miss you and I think Dad does too." Leanne looked into her step-sons eyes, not wanting to disappoint him again.

"Okay, I will" she smiled. Leanne thought about the conversation she had with Peter barely an hour ago. He cried down the phone explaining that it was his fault, he was drinking and Simon knew and that his son hated him for letting her leave without saying goodbye. He felt guilty for everything and apologised for the way he had treated her at the blessing.

Leanne hoped that this was a sign that Peter may take her back, he very rarely opened up like that and must have realised that he could forgive her. After all she had not done anything worse that he had done previously in their relationship.

* * *

><p>The train rolled into the station that afternoon. Leanne grabbed Simons hand and guided him off onto the platform.<p>

Peter watched from a distance. The last week had been one of the hardest he had ever faced and the reason for that was there was one person missing. He still felt a little giddy from the night before, but put it to the back of his mind. He wondered if he was willing to give their relationship another go, would she, after everything he had put her through.

He observed the close relationship his son and wife had, as they smiled at each other and Leanne picked Simon up and carried him towards the exit. He thought that maybe if she agreed it would be for the best. Simon would be a lot happier with a mother figure in his life and he could use someone to lean on now and again for support and of course have somebody there that he loved.

Peter stood up as they got nearer. Leanne saw him and slowed down gradually to a halt. She did not know what to say to him, or how he would react now Simon was safe and well.

Peter moved closer. "Hi" he said to Leanne before tapping Simon on his head. He looked down at Simon. "I'm sorry mate. I have been selfish over the last week. I understand why you ran away to find Leanne, but you need to promise me, never to do anything like this again."

Simon looked up at his father. "I know I won't, Leanne told me off as well."

Peter smiled and drew his gaze to Leanne. She looked nervous and averted her eyes to Simon.

"Look, Lee, I'm apologising to you as well, I…" Leanne stopped him.

"You don't have to explain again, I know." She replied looking straight into his eyes. "I'm sorry as well for everything."

With that they moved closer together and Leanne chucked her arms around Peter.

"We'll try again." Peter whispered, both happy to have each other back again.


End file.
